


Valentines Angel

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested. Michael comes home to find Jeremy waiting with a valentines day surprise.





	Valentines Angel

Valentines Day was always difficult for Jeremy to make special. He wasn’t good with romantic words or actions, and he always ended up feeling like he should have done more for Michael. This year, he would give it his all. He had ordered his outfit in November while it was on sale, and had succeeded in keeping it hidden from Michael until February. His fiancé wasn’t home from work yet, which gave him enough time to try the material out and get used to it before he’d have eyes on him. 

Jeremy was lounging on their bed, trying to pick a pose that gave off ‘innocent yet sexy’ vibes. He was dressed in all white—white lingerie, white thigh high stockings. A pair of fluffy angel wings hooked to the back of the straps that covered his pecs. They were large and soft, and Jeremy honestly liked them. The outfit was topped off with a golden halo connected to an invisible headband, nestled in Jeremy’s clean, ruffled hair. He could not wait for Michael to get home. 

Michael hummed to himself as he unlocked the front door, stepping into the apartment he shared with Jeremy. “Jerm, I’m home,” He called, kicking the door shut behind him. The bag in his hand rustled as he shifted. He’d spent weeks looking for a valentines gift for Jeremy, and finally managed to find something that he thought was good. “Where are you?”

Jeremy gulped. It was now or never. “Bedroom, Mikey!” he shouted. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. 

Michael dropped his keys and wallet onto the end table as he passed the couch, heading back towards the room in question. “Were you asleep?”

“Almost, from waiting for you,” Jeremy teased. He watched the door intensely. 

Michael laughed, pushing the door open easily. “I wasn’t even gone for that l-” Michael froze, blinking in surprise.

Jeremy bit his lip. “H-Happy Valentine’s Day?” he tried. He could feel his anxiety pooling in his throat. 

“Holy shit.” Michael eyes trailed up his body. “Jerm, you look _amazing_!”

Jeremy could tell he was turning red in the face. “D-Do I?”

“Jesus, yes.”

“You gonna, like, do something about it?” Jeremy’s voice cracked and his mouth was dry. 

“Maybe I will,” Michael purred, stepping closer. He paused. “Wait, d’ya wanna open your present first? It’s nothing big, but.” Michael lifted up the small bag in his hand.

Jeremy sat up. “Present?”

Michael smiled, kicking his shoes off as he sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s not amazing, but when I saw it i thought you’d like it.”

“I’ll love it,” Jeremy assured, making grabby hands at the bag in Michael’s grasp. 

Michael chuckled, handing over the gift. He wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist in the meantime.

Jeremy leaned against him, making sure his wings didn’t get bent. He opened the bag and pulled out two pieces of cloth—a necktie and bow tie—both made from a Pac-Man pattern material. He stared at them. “Woah.”

Michael smiled a bit timidly. “Good woah?”

Jeremy nodded. “Great woah!”

Michael grinned properly, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “Maybe we can wear them for the wedding or somethin’.”

“Yes!” Jeremy said. “I would die! Holy shit, this is exactly what our suits needed!”

Michael kissed Jeremy again, this time on the lips. “Happy valentines day. I love you.”

Jeremy placed the ties back in the bag. “I love you more.” He moved to kiss Michael again. 

Michael happily complied, taking the bag and setting it on the floor.

Jeremy pulled back and smiled at him. “Thanks, by the way,” he said softly. 

“My pleasure,” Michael hummed. “Love making you happy.”

“Mm, love-making?”

“Wow, you’re horny, huh?”

Jeremy looked down. “Sorry. I’ve been waiting all day.”

Michael cooed, his hand creeping up Jeremy’s thigh. “That’s so cute.”

Jeremy reddened, biting his lip. “Is it? What _are_ you gonna do about it? Defile an angel?”

Michael’s lips quirked. “Maybe I will. Not every day that I get the chance to fuck a holy creature of God.”

Jeremy blinked at him, his blush deepening significantly. “G-Gee, can’t pass up that opportunity.”

“I’d definitely say so.” Michael pulled Jeremy close, kissing down his jaw.

Jeremy made a whining sound, leaning his head down against Michael’s as they fit together. 

Michael ran his hand up Jeremy’s side, his other hand pressing into the soft skin of his upper thigh.

Jeremy made another noise, this one louder than before. He tried to keep still. 

Michael chuckled, murmuring against Jeremy’s skin as his hand slipped up to press against his lap. “No need to hold back, love. Angels can do whatever they want, right? They are powerful divine creatures, after all.”

Jeremy gasped at the touch. “Th-They still follow o-orders,” he managed. Michael’s low voice always got him weak fast. 

“Well, I’m certainly no one to give orders to a holy creature. But, I suppose I can give it a shot.” He sucked a dark mark into the base of Jeremy’s jaw.

Jeremy whimpered. “Please?” He wrapped his hand around Michael’s arm. 

Michael smirked, nipping lightly at Jeremy's skin before pulling away. “I wonder how much it would take to break an angel?” He pressed down a little harder, but not enough to give Jeremy any relief.

Jeremy was already starting to get a little glassy-eyed. He grunted. “Y-You should find out,” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” Michael stole a sweet kiss. “Maybe so.”

Jeremy’s body automatically attempted to follow Michael as he pulled away from the kiss, but he stopped himself. “F-For science of course.”

“Of course,” Michael smirked. He pressed his hand down properly, palming him through the lacy material that covered him.

Jeremy whimpered. He felt his hips gently press up into Michael’s touch. 

Michael moved back in, once again pulling Jeremy into a hard kiss.

Jeremy whined against Michael’s lips, pressing into him weakly. 

Michael reluctantly pulled away, urging Jeremy farther up the bed. “Sitting on the edge of the bed like this isn’t very comfy, huh?”

“Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled, crawling up. He moved right into Michael’s lap. 

Michael instantly wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “No need to be sorry, Hot stuff.” Michael pressed a trail of soft kisses down Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy smiled. “Pretty hot yourself, Mikey,” he said quietly. 

Michael just chuckled. “How about we see what’s under this angel’s clothes, hm?”

Jeremy’s blush came back instantly. “I-If you want.”

“I do want.” Michael’s hand was back in Jeremy’s lap, working him up easily through the lace.

Jeremy whimpered, embarrassed at how easy it was for Michael to get him up. “I can c-comply with that.” He tried pushing his garments off. 

Michael helped with his free hand as best he could, his other hand wrapping around Jeremy’s length properly the second it was freed.

Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s shoulder, his breath hot. “M-Michael,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled, thumbing his head. “Yes, sweet angel?”

Jeremy gulped, starting to pant a little. “F-Fuck me,” he pleaded. 

“Patience, Angel.” Michael twisted his wrist the way that drove Jeremy crazy. “I’m still fully dressed.”

Jeremy held back a squeal. “P-Please, Micah, d-don’t be dressed.” Sex meant his words were hard to come by. 

Michael worked his hand faster over Jeremy. “You’re gonna have to fix me, then. Undress me.”

Jeremy whimpered, pulling back from Michael’s shoulder. His hands were weak and shaking, but he tugged desperately at whatever piece of Michael’s clothes was closest. 

Michael reluctantly pulled his hand away to allow Jeremy to tug his shirt off, replacing it almost instantly. He squeezed him lightly, hand speeding further. “I wonder how many times an Angel like you can cum,” He murmured, watching Jeremy’s face with lidded eyes.

Jeremy reached for Michael’s pants button, trying to get it undone as he threw his head back with a groan, messing up his halo, now crooked. “H-However many,” he managed. 

Michael smirked. “Interesting. Do you want to cum, Angel?” Michael knew exactly how to push Jeremy right the edge, and boy was he showing it.

Jeremy was still struggling with the button, but nodded. “P-Please, Michael.”

“Go on,” He urged. “Cum for me.”

Jeremy made a strangled moaning sound, giving up on Michael’s button as he came. 

“Good boy,” Michael cooed. He worked Jeremy through it for a moment. “Feel good, Angel?”

Jeremy nodded, smiling weakly. “Th-Thank you,” he whispered. 

Michael barely gave him time to recover before he was grabbing him by the hips and practically tossing him onto his back against their pillows. He moved to kick his own pants off, eyeing Jeremy’s body hungrily. “You want me to fuck you into the mattress like a whore, my sweet Angel?”

Jeremy gasped, staring up at Michael with wide eyes. He didn’t even seem to notice that he was drooling. “Y-Yes, Michael,” he pleaded. “P-Please, I want that.”

Michael smirked, finally kicking off his boxers. “Lube?”

Jeremy squeaked, reaching desperately for the bedside drawer. He could almost reach the knob. 

Michael snorted. “You know you can move your body, right? You don’t have to just try to reach like that, babe.”

Jeremy pouted. “I didn’t have permission.” He scooched over and quickly retrieved the bottle from the drawer. 

Michael chuckled. “Such a good boy.” He pulled him back into the middle of the bed easily, pinning him down with firm hands. “So eager for me, hm? I’m gonna make you beg, sweet Angel.”

Jeremy shuddered, eyes locked onto Michael’s. “Please?” he whispered. 

Michael grabbed the lube, coating his fingers easily. “Never figured Angels were such _sluts_.”

Jeremy watched carefully. “J-Jus’ me,” he mumbled, half dazed. 

“Mhm. You’re _my_ Angel whore though.”

“Yes,” Jeremy agreed, nodding. “Yours.”

Michael brought his hand down. “Legs apart, Angel.”

Jeremy bit his lip, separating his legs slowly for Michael. 

Michael reached down, wasting no time. He carefully pressed his finger in, working him open. In the meantime he leaned up, kissing Jeremy hard.

Jeremy let out a loud moan against Michael’s lips. His hips wanted to buck up into Michael’s finger, but he kept them still. 

Michael opened his mouth over Jeremy’s, crooking his finger forward as he moved it.

Jeremy parted his lips, but his teeth came down on Michael’s bottom one as his fiancé nearly grazed his most sensitive spot. 

Michael moaned softly, carefully working in a second finger.

Jeremy was pleased by Michael’s reaction, keeping his teeth gently clamped on his lip. 

Michael made another pleased noise, pressing harder against Jeremy’s lips. He crooked his fingers, this time making a point to seek out Jeremy’s sweet spot.

Jeremy’s bite on Michael’s lip hardened as he moaned suddenly, Michael having found what he was searching for. 

Michael hummed happily, working in a third finger as he continued to work Jeremy over.

Jeremy was trembling, trying to keep still. 

Michael pulled back to speak, pecking Jeremy’s lips. “Feel good, Love?”

Jeremy nodded weakly. “S-So good.”

Michael kissed him again. “Good. You about ready?”

Jeremy wiggled. “Mhm.”

Michael removed his fingers, stripping down the rest of the way. He smirked, grabbing Jeremy by the hips and rolling them over. “Why don’t we find out just how well this Angel whore can ride a dick, huh?”

Jeremy gulped, getting his bearings from being flipped over. “I-I can do it good,” he mumbled. 

Michael laid back, smiling up at him. “Then show me.”

Jeremy exhaled and put his hands on Michael’s hips, pressing down to help himself up. Before long, he was lowering himself onto Michael with a hiss. 

Michael grunted, hands on Jeremy’s sides. “Take your time, Angel. No rush.”

Jeremy nodded, slowing down to give himself time to adjust. Even then, it didn’t take long until he had bottomed out, staying in place for a moment. 

Michael squeezed him lightly. “Such a good boy.”

Jeremy leaned down towards Michael as he caught his breath. 

Michael kissed whatever skin he could reach. “I love you.”

Jeremy smiled. “You too, Mikey,” he whispered. “Am I doing good?”

“You’re doing perfect, Angel. As always.” Michael grinned at him.

Jeremy let out a breathy laugh before pushing himself back up. He took a breath and rose almost halfway, then slammed back down. 

Michael gasped out a moan. “Fuck,” He breathed.

Jeremy took that as a compliment, repeating his actions. 

Michael shuddered, eyes lidded. “So good, Angel.”

Soon, Jeremy was speeding up and taking more. 

Michael moaned in encouragement, using one hand to reach up and wrap around Jeremy’s length as he moved.

Jeremy whimpered, moaning as he moved more deliberately, the angel wings on his back flapping. 

Michael chuckled, thumbing Jeremy’s head. “So pretty.”

“Mn– O-Only for you,” Jeremy managed between breaths and moans. 

Michael shifted slightly, adjusting his angle to hit just the right place as Jeremy sank down.

Jeremy cried out, pressing his hands harder into Michael’s hips. He was close.

“Go on,” Michael urged. “‘M close too.” He bucked his hips up in encouragement.

Jeremy kept up his movements, but they were shaky and unstable. He was almost over the edge. 

Michael purred, twisting the wrist that was around Jeremy’s length. “Cum for me, sweet Angel.”

Jeremy squealed, coming into Michael’s hand with labored breath. 

Michael shuddered, pulling Jeremy off of him a moment later as he tensed up as well, coming with a low moan. 

Jeremy was shaking, catching his breath and looking down at Michael with heavy eyes. 

Michael cooed, cradling Jeremy’s cheek with his hand. “You’re doing so amazing, Angel.” He smiled proudly. “Do you wanna cum one more time or have you had enough for tonight?”

Jeremy gulped. “Ag-Again?” he offered. His halo was almost falling off. 

Michael kissed him sweetly. He didn’t fix the halo, deciding that the disheveled look added to the mood. He sat up, flipping them around and urging Jeremy to sit back up against the headboard. “You’re so pretty.”

Jeremy watched Michael carefully. He pushed himself against the headboard obediently. “P-Pretty?”

“Absolutely beautiful.” Michael hummed, shifting to settle in between Jeremy’s legs. “And beautiful boys like you deserve to feel good.”

Jeremy’s face was red as he eyed Michael. “What are you doing?”

“Making you feel good. If you want me to stop just say the word.” Michael kissed him once again before leaning down, wrapping one hand around Jeremy’s cum slicked length to work him back up. He pressed a soft kiss to his tip.

Jeremy grunted. “O-Okay,” he whispered. His breath was caught in his throat. 

Michael hummed, taking about a fourth of him into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing lightly as he swirled his tongue around the tip.

Jeremy gasped, his hand moving down to gently grip Michael’s hair in a loose fist. 

Michael moved lower in response, taking Jeremy half way. He ran his tongue up his length, bobbing his head a little faster.

Jeremy whimpered, his grip in Michael’s hair definitely tightening as he involuntarily pulled on it. 

Michael moaned around him, once again taking him a bit deeper and speeding up. 

Jeremy tugged Michael’s hair again, enjoying the response it gave him the first time. 

This time, Michael took the rest of him. He opened up his throat easily, humming around him as he bobbed his head.

“F-Fuck, Mikey,” Jeremy moaned, keeping his fist in Michael’s hair. “H-How are you so good at this?”

Michael hummed around him in response, head moving faster.

“M-Mikey–” Jeremy tensed. “‘M close,” he warned. 

Michael moaned, pulling back just enough to go back to swirling his tongue around the head while he brought his hand up to stroke what wasn’t still in his mouth.

Jeremy whimpered in desperation. Was Michael going to pull off? He tugged his hair. “S-Said I’m close, Micah.”

Michael didn’t let up, his tongue seeking out all of the places he knew Jeremy was most sensitive. 

Jeremy squealed, trembling. “M-Michael, I’m– I-I can’t keep– P-Please–”

Michael tapped Jeremy’s thigh, sucking lightly on the tip before repeating his previous actions.

Jeremy shouted, squeezing Michael’s hair again as he came hard. 

Michael worked him through it, swallowing as much as he could so he wouldn’t have to pull off. 

Jeremy shook underneath him. Little whimpers escaped him as he finished and rode out his high. 

Michael finally moved to pull off of him as he did, giving one final suck to the tip before pulling away entirely with a wet pop.

Jeremy was breathing fast and heavy. “J-Je-Jeez,” he managed. 

Michael smiled up at him sweetly. “How was it?”

“S-So good,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael chuckled. “Yeah? I love you.”

“Mm,” Jeremy hummed in agreement. “Come lay with me.”

Michael obliged happily, collapsing next to Jeremy. “You’re beautiful. Happy Valentines day.”

“H-Happy Valentines, Mikey.”


End file.
